1 New Friend Request
by VioletLolitaPop
Summary: "Okay, so there's this girl, yeah? And I've known her for awhile now and... I think I fell for her. The weird thing is, I've never really met her. Well I can't really, 'cause she's like on the other side of the world." .:Modern Day AU:.
1. Shh! Story Time

Shh! Story Time!...

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked over at his friend sitting on the other side of the table who was oh so happily looking over the menu for the hundredth time.<p>

"Why are you looking at it?" he asked. "It's not like we haven't been here before."

"I know that," Naruto answered without looking up. "But I like the pictures."

Sasuke shook his head and turned to look out the window before placing his attention at the small juke box connected to the wall. He was beginning to think about putting a quarter in when Naruto interrupted his thoughts.

"Split some chilli fries with me," he said in a demanding voice.

"No," answered Sasuke.

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like them," Sasuke told him sternly.

"But I want some," Naruto whined.

"Then order some."

"I am," Naruto said. "But I also want some potato skins and a sundae."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Aaannnd, I'm not gonna be able to eat all that by myself. The food is huge here and you know it!"

"And me splitting chilli fries with you is going to help?" he asked.

Naruto nodded happily. "Yeah."

Sasuke took a breath in before stating, "No."

Naruto's face fell. "Please, I'm not gonna be able to eat everything."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," Sasuke told him. "Next time pick a place where they don't give you so much food then."

Naruto threw his hands in the air and started to wave them frantically. "But this is like the best place in the world!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned back to the window. Naruto started to pout in his seat, quietly forming a plan to get the other boy to split the food with him.

"If you don't split an order with me," Naruto began. "Then I'll never speak to you again."

Sasuke shrugged. "Fine with me."

"You sonuvabitch!" Naruto yelled, causing everyone to look at the pair. "Are you cereal?"

"I wouldn't actually mind it," Sasuke admitted.

"Is everything alright here?" a nearby waiter came over to ask.

"No!" Naruto said in a hushed cry. "My boyfriend's really upset with me and says that he'll hurt me if I keep looking over at you and I think he means it this time."

"_What the hell are you doing_?" Sasuke leaned in and asked in a harsh whisper.

"_I can keep this story up or you can split an order of fries with me_," Naruto replied.

Sasuke looked at him in disbelief. "_Over a damn order of fries... _Fine."

Naruto clapped his hands together happily and looked back at the waiter. "We're fine now thanks. Can you take our order?"

"You know one of days you're gonna get me in real trouble," Sasuke said after the waiter left with their requests.

Naruto waved it off. "Not like your daddy can't get you out of it."

"As true as that is, still... I'm never coming out with you again."

Naruto laughed. "That's what you said after the whole Hollywood thing."

"I mean it this time," said Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

There was a small lapse of silence before Sasuke remembered something and voiced it out.

"Didn't you drag me out here because you had some major problem?" he asked.

Naruto's eyes widened and shot up in his seat. "That's right! I forgot all about it..."

"So what is it?"

Naruto cleared his throat. "Okay, so there's this girl, yeah? And I've known her for awhile now and... I think I fell for her."

Sasuke blinked. "Okay, and?"

"The weird thing is, I've never really met her," Naruto explained.

This grabbed the other boy's attention. "So why don't you just meet her?"

"Well I can't really, 'cause she's like on the other side of the world."

Sasuke allowed the information to settle in his mind before saying anything. "What?"

"I don't know," Naruto groaned. "Like.. we've been talking to each other and like one day, I don't know, I kinda starting thinking that maybe I was kinda in like with her."

Sasuke blinked again. "What?"

Naruto sighed. "I think I'm gonna have to start from the beginning."

Sasuke groaned this time. "Am I going to have to order another coffee?"

Naruto tilted his head in thought before nodding slowly. "Yeah, go ahead. It might take awhile."

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: We'll carry on.<p>

-So then! I don't know how many people (if any) remember a fic by the same name being posted over more than a year ago by a couple of fic writers who went by Haldor Brandybuck and Lalaith Weasley. It was taken down after being reported to the fanfic admins for whatever reason and was posted elsewhere, etc etc etc for anyone who happened to stumble upon their profile and wanted to look it over.

-Anyway, I'm reposting it on fanfic (and hoping that whoever reported it the first time is no longer around, but we'll see how that goes) mostly for nostalgia sake, and in case anyone is thinking, "Do you have permission to do that?", yes. Yes, I do.

-I'll be posting chapters up weekly, after putting them through editing and fixing spelling and other tedious grammar shite that slipped through the first time. Okay, maybe not slipped through, but were blatantly ignored. Nothing major though, it's just to make it read easier.

-Oh, and words that are _italicized_ means they're speaking Japanese. I know later on in a chapter there are **bolded** words and that means they're speaking Chinese. But I guess you don't have to worry about that yet.


	2. So It Happened Like a Long Time Ago

QUICK NOTE: When all of the text is in italics (not just the dialouge) it means that it's not part of the story Naruto's telling, it's what's happening in the restraunt in the present. Get it? Good. Oh, and word in italics mean they're in japanese, same old same old.

* * *

><p>So It Started Like... A Long Ass Time Ago<p>

* * *

><p>So like, you know how I didn't really do anything this summer? Well, I had summer school so that didn't really let me do anything anyway. I mean, yeah I could've 'cause it's only like five hours for like four days out of the week, but you know like school just takes the piss outta you and you feel like doing jack squat. Or at least that's how it leaves me. But anyway, that's not the point, so like, I guess it started back in July. Like... at the very beginning of July.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Okay," Sasuke interrupted. "If you're gonna tell me what the hell is wrong with you in story format, you really need to not say "like" so much. It's gonna piss me off and I'll end walking out with you complaining about how I don't give a shit about your life for the next month."<em>

_"I don't complain for that long," Naruto defended. "It's two weeks tops if that, yeah."_

_"Whatever," Sasuke complied. "Stop saying "like" so damn much."_

_"Okay... I'll try. Anyway..."_

* * *

><p>So I come home from school, totally pissed off 'cause I had to walk home and it takes for-ever... Okay, so it's not that long of a walk, but I have to walk uphill and that's just a pain in the ass. And in the summer? To hell with that, you know how hot it gets around here, especially in summer... It's just... Bleah... Anyway, I get home, sweaty as ever, instantly greeted with air conditioning and couldn't be happier. I put down my bag, well, let it crash down from my shoulder and went into the kitchen. My dad was already in there at the table, guess he was paying bill or something 'cause he had the phone and all his banking stuff out.<p>

He put the phone down just a bit and said, "Can you kill time in your room while I finish this up?"

So I said, "Yeah." Grabbed a coke and headed up.

Of course, the first thing I went to was the computer. Turned that bitch on and plopped myself down in front of it. Frist thing I do, check my mail... Okay, first I checked my Gaia, then my MySpace, then my Cy, then my Avatar, then my Facebook, and then I checked my e-mail. Seriously though, who really e-mails each other anyway? I mean, with all these profile kind of website things that have messaging and comments and text messaging, I don't think anyone our age uses e-mail for talking to each other.

Anyway, I checked my mail and I got this friend request thing from some site that I never heard of. So I was kind of thinking like, 'Oh snap! Someone's stalking me!', but I looked into it anyway and saw that it was this guy that I made friends with on Gaia. Apparently when he made an account on this one site it gave him an option to send out invites to everyone in his address book, you know how it goes. So I was kind of freaking 'cause I don't know how the hell he got my e-mail, but then I figured that he must have kept it when I sent him that MP3 link or something.

'Okay,' I thought. 'May as well check whatever the hell this is out.'

So I click the link, it redirects me to the homepage and it's like MySpace except for like vampires. I don't know either, but it was like everyone had a vampire fetish or something. Swear, every page was black or red or whatever other color could be considered very vampire.

I wasn't gonna join, but then I though, 'If I do join, then I can make the most annyoingly bright profile ever on this site!'

So I registered. It gave me that send invites out to your friends thing, but I didn't go for it. I seriously didn't think that I would ever really go on it since my main reason for joining was to annoy the hell out of people.

After I did all that, I uploaded a profile pic. You remember the "I AM A BANNANA!" avatar icon thing? Yeah, I used that... So then, I like made the background the brightest orange I could, then every other color option I had just made everything bright and clashing, put up glitter graphics, those annoying ass picture messages that aren't even funny but all those kids that we hate have them up 'cause they think their hillarious or something. Pisses me off... So yeah, when I was done (really didn't take me that long since I wasn't really focused on making it awesome or something. You know how when you're creating a profile, it always takes forever because you want it to be uber awesome so that people will keep coming back to look at it? You know you do.) I still had all this time left, and I doubt that whatever the hell my dad was doing, he wasn't gonna be done.

SO! Since I didn't have anything new on the other sites, and since I was still banned from the gaming site, I figured to tour the one I was on now. See if everyone wasn't just a conformist to non-conformity.

I swear, tehre was like 50 thousand thread on the same damn thing, but they were all labled differently, kind of pissed me off. But like, after a while I found an anime kind of thread so I went in 'cause it was the only one. There were probably only like five people in there, but it was kinda cool, 'cause it kinda showed that they had other interest other than vampires of random heavymo stuff. It was funny too. They were like:

**(this has been edited out)**

I was pretty much laughing my ass off at all of them. It was just so chill to see that there were some peeps that seemed just a little different then everyone else. Eventually though, I got to the last post so I was kinda bummed about that. Found my way out and looked for something else to entertain me. There were music threads so I went through them and I saw one that just pissed the fuck out of me.

"|\|I77LE GRA5P3R SUX!11!" That's what it said! And with some jacked up leet skills too. So I went in there, and I was gonna post a little something of my own telling them that they could all suck my balls for all I cared 'cause they obviously didn't know what the hell they were talking about. So I go in there, and the first comment was let by the stupid bitch that started the damn thing, then there were like 80 hundered others agreeing with the slag and that pretty much set me off even more.

So I'm scrolling down the page, ready to yell at them the best I could through a computer and the last comment makes me stop. It was one of the peeps from the anime thread. The lolita girl. What she said, just made all my anger dissappear. Like, whoosh!

Basically, she was all like, "you mofo's don't know what the hell you're talking about 'cause this band kicks ass and you're obviously jealous of ryuichi talent. you probably all suck ass!"... Okay, she didn't say it like that, but it was kind of like what she said, only she said it like, much classier. It was like a sophi lady taking the piss out of something in a vulgar but classic way.

So that's when I thought, 'This girl knows what she's talking about.'

So out of sheer curiosity, I clicked onto her profile. Instantly, I wanted her to be a friend, 'cause it was like awesome. There wasn't anything extraoriginal or anything. Nothing fancy. It had a purple background with a Nittle Grasper pick in the center. Some music videos, pics of friends and fam, general info filled out, with SLEEPLESS BEAUTY playing in the background (and it was the snake bite mix).

Instant impress, 'cause it was obvious that she took her time with it, but didn't do it for anyone other than herself, which is awesome to the max. So I'm browsing it and I saw the groups section thing at the corner. She was in only one group and it was an NG group, so I clicked it.

She was the one that started it, and there were only three other members in it (the three from the anime thread, totally tell right away). And that's when I just clicked the join button.

Looking back on it, I don't think I really thought about it. I mean, the whole reason why I joined the damn site was to piss the shit of people by being my oh so adorable loving annoying ass self. So I figure now, that by joining this group, I basically commited myself to everything that was gonna happen. Like, emotion wise, 'cause it was because I joined the site that I started tripping like this. Or at least that's how I figure it.

Even though this whole ordeal whatever has been, not that great, I don't really mind actually. It's like, you know how some peeps are like, "if I would've known what was gonna happen because of this, then I wouldn't have done it"? I don't really think that. Even though I know now because of that one click that I would end up insane like this... I don't regret making that click at all. I think that if I knew that I would be not right in the head (in my opinion) then, I still think I would've made that click.

Because she's just that fucking cool.

* * *

><p>-So as a very considerate patron of our humble site here has pointed out to me, um… chat speak is not allowed. So a lot of things are being cut out, as well as entire chapters, so because of that, I've decided the version of this fic will be the "edited" version, and there is an "uncut" version that can be read elsewhere and the link to that is provided on my profile. Also, I decided against the whole editing thing because honestly, I hate editing my own things, I'm not doing it for something we wrote two years ago.<p> 


End file.
